Todo es tan difícil
by Verhur
Summary: Harry piensa acerca de lo que le dijo a Ginny al terminar el curso, quiere rectificar y hacerlo todo bien. Contiene spoilers de HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Regreso a la Madriguera**

En Privet Drive todo estaba tranquilo, Harry miraba por la ventana, esperando a que Hedwig regresara de su caza. La nostalgia lo consumía. Hacía unos pocos días había pasado lo inimaginable en Hogwarts. Recordaba todo lo que pasó, y en especial recordó que Ginny y él habían dejado esa relación que tanto habían querido. Pero pensó que había sido lo correcto, él no la iba a poner en peligro, no de esa forma. Era la persona que más quería, y la que más le hacía feliz, y no podía dejar que Voldemort lo supiera.

-Sí, ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer- se dijo a sí mismo-. No tenía otra opción.

Pero, Harry se paró a pensar¿y si quizás hubiera sido un egoísta? No le había preguntado a Ginny lo que ella quería hacer al respecto, a lo mejor ella quería ir con él y con Ron y Hermione. Harry no le habría preguntado.

-He sido un egoísta. Tan sólo me he conformado con lo bueno para mí, y no con lo bueno para ella.

Cuando Harry dijo estas palabras una lágrima se cayó a través de su mejilla, y a ésta le siguieron más. Con las mejillas húmedas pudo reconocer una lechuza entre los árboles. Tenía que hablar con Ginny urgentemente, necesitaba verla, necesitaba besarla. Con ella todo era diferente, hasta la más compleja de las tareas tenía solución. Pero Harry no podía escribirle lo que sentía. No sabía como reaccionaría Ginny. Cogió un trozo de pergamino cuando en seguida oyó unas alas acercándose.

Era Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Ésta llevaba una nota en la patita. Harry le desenrolló en pergamino y dejó que bebiera un poco de agua del bebedero de Hedwig.

_¡Hola¿Qué tal?_

_Hermione ya está aquí, así que como te prometimos iremos a por ti a Privet Drive, después te quedarás unos días aquí en la Madriguera para así celebrar la boda de Bill y Fleur._

_Iremos a por ti el día 14 de julio, a las 16:00. Envía a Pig con la respuesta._

_Atentamente,_

_Ron._

-Mañana….

Harry envió a Pig con la respuesta, vería a sus amigos. Los necesitaba. Igual que necesitaba a Ginny. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no era tan simple. No sabía que decirle, no sabía que ponerle. Y, para aumentar el problema, no tenía con quien consultarlo. ¿O sí?

Rápidamente cogió un pergamino y una pluma. Empezó a escribir. Y a rescribir frases, para que sonaran mejor. Al final, cuando hubo acabado, la carta quedó tal y como él quería:

_Hola, Hermione._

_Te quisiera pedir un gran favor como gran amiga que eres. Como sabrás, Ginny y yo dejamos lo nuestro en el funeral. Y desde ese momento hasta hace un rato creía que había sido lo mejor tanto para ella como para mí. Pero me he parado a pensar y creo que he sido un egoísta. Tan sólo me he parado a pensar en lo que a mí me haría feliz, pero no en lo que a ella le haría feliz. No le pedí su opinión._

_Me gustaría que me dijeras como podría arreglar las cosas con ella. La amo, y quiero estar con ella._

_Espero tu respuesta lo más próximo posible._

_Besos,_

_Harry_

Sí, le gustaba como quedaba, había sido sincero en la carta, y eso es a lo que él le parecía. Hermione además de su mejor amiga, era la mejor amiga de Ginny. Y sabría lo que habría que hacer.

Harry estaba impaciente porque no veía llegar a Hedwig, la buscaba entre los árboles cercanos, pero no la veía. Se estaba impacientando cada vez más, y encima unas hormigas recorrían su estómago. No sabía porque tardaba tanto Hedwig. Ya hacía unas horas que había amanecido.

De pronto miró por la ventana, y la vio. Por allí iba su lechuza. Nada más llegar, Harry le ató a su patita el trozo de pergamino.

-Es para Hermione, está en la Madriguera- le dijo Harry-. Entrégasela tan solo a ella¿me entiendes?

Hedwig le dio un pequeño mordisco cariñosamente que quería decir que sí. Vio como se alejaba ululando. Harry en seguida se desplomó en su cama, y recordó la primera vez que beso a Ginny, delante de toda esa gente en la sala común. Recordaba como se sintió. Y nada le había hecho sentir nunca de aquella manera, ni siquiera el quidditch, ni siquiera el recuerdo de sus padres.

Harry empezó a llorar. No podía ser, había sido un estúpido. Y no se lo perdonaba. No había hecho nada desde aquel día. Y no había pensado en nada. No se había parado a pensar. Esto le llevó unas horas. Cuando su tía le llamó.

-El desayuno está en la mesa.

Harry bajaba las escaleras hacía la cocina, cuando llegó todos estaban sentados en sus sillas. Harry se sentó en las suya y empezó a comerse una tostada.

Por lo visto a Harry empezaron a tratarle mejor desde que llegó de Hogwarts. La visita del año pasado del profesor Dumbledore había sido la causa. Les había informado a sus tíos de que Harry iba a alcanzar la mayoría de edad aquel 31 de julio, y, por tanto, estaba autorizado para hacer magia. Esto les asustaba mucho a sus tíos, les asustaba que él les lanzase algún tipo de hechizo.

A Harry esto le encantaba. Le gustaba que su primo Dudley no se metiera con él, ni lo utilizara como si fuera un saco de boxeador.

Nada más terminarse la tostada subió corriendo a su habitación, para ver si había llegado ya la carta de Hermione. Subió los escalones de 2 en 2. Y, cuando llegó a su habitación vio a Hedwig con la respuesta de Hermione.

Harry cogió la nota y la abrió:

_Querido Harry,_

_Me encanta que pienses eso. Quiero decir que la verdad la quieres. He hablado con ella sobre el tema como quien no quiera la cosa, y me ha dicho que lo más feliz para ella sería ir contigo, que no quiere desperdiciar un momento de su vida sin estar sin ti, y que si murieras buscando los horcruxes nunca se perdonaría no haberte tenido a su lado._

_Harry, intenta hablar con ella nada más te traigamos a la Madriguera._

_Besos,_

_Hermione._

Era verdad, y él tampoco se perdonaría estar un minuto más sin ella. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pensara Ginny nada más llegar a La Madriguera iría corriendo a donde ella estuviera, y la besaría como si nunca la hubiera besado, como si fuera el primer beso. La abrazaría, delante de toda la familia Weasley, le daba igual, tan solo la quería tener cerca.

La noche se le paso enseguida y de repente se había levantado. Aquel era el día que le iban a recoger Hermione y Ron. Ya no tenía que hacer el baúl del colegio, no volverían a Hogwarts, por lo menos por ahora. Así que en ese baúl tan sólo metió lo que le iba a hacer falta. Metió toda la ropa que tenía, el libro que le regaló Hagrid de las fotos, su escoba, y pocas cosas más.

Tendría mucho tiempo de hablar con Ginny hasta que llegase el 1 de septiembre. Y tendrían mucho tiempo de estar juntos.

Eran las cuatro menos cinco. Ya mismo llegarían Ron y Hermione a por él. Bajó el baúl de su habitación y lo puso al lado de la puerta, al igual que la jaula de Hedwig. La noche anterior ya les había contado a sus tíos lo que pensaba a hacer, pero no hacía falta, ya era mayor de edad y no necesitaba más su casa. Si sobreviviera, se iría a vivir con los Weasley, lo tenía más que seguro.

Eran ya las cuatro, y se abrió la puerta. Eran Ron y Hermione. Se saludaron y cogieron el baúl de Harry y lo llevaron hasta el Autobús Noctámbulo. Hermione, nada más sentarse le guiño el ojo a Harry. Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-Bueno¿qué tal tus días en la casa de tus tíos?- preguntó Ron.

-Bien, pero podría ser mejor. Me tienen miedo y ya no me tratan tan mal como antes- contestó Harry, y esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

-Tienen miedo que le hagas algún hechizo- dijo riéndose Ron, y a la vez haciendo gestos con la cara.

-Ron, eso no tiene gracia- replicó Hermione.

Ya estaba otra vez con la gente que quería, con su familia, pero… faltaba alguien. Miró por la ventana, y recordó a Ginny caminando.

-Harry, Harry- le decía Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le decía Hermione

Harry se tenía que sincerar con Ron, no podía esconderle lo que iba a hacer nada más llegar a su casa.

-Ron… te tengo que contar una cosa… es… es… - titubeaba Harry, no tenía valor para decírselo, aunque Harry fuera un cuñado que Ron aceptara.

-¿Qué?- decía Ron-. ¿Qué es?

-Ron, no te enfades, pero… pero… es… tu hermana. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, necesito verla, abrazarla… besarla.

-… Harry… ¿qué piensas hacer cuando llegues a mí casa?- le preguntó Ron.

-Besarla- respondió Harry, estaba nervioso, no sabía como iba a responder su mejor amigo- Ron, amo a tu hermana, quiero verla, quiero tocarla. Necesito estar con ella. He sido un estúpido, y necesito oler otra vez su pelo, la necesito a ella. Tú no lo entiendes… Ron, la necesito ya. Sino no podré vivir tranquilo.

Ron estaba con la cara blanca, nadie había hablado así de su hermana nunca, nunca nadie le había dicho eso. El tan solo la quería como una hermana pequeña. La protegía, pero en estos últimos días se había dado cuenta de que ya era una mujer, de que ya podía hacer lo que ella quisiese con su vida.

-Harry… Ginny ya es muy mayor, no es de mi incumbencia lo que ella haga contigo. Sabes que antes me importaba cada novio que tuviese, pero mientras seas tú me da igual. Nadie me había hablado así de mi hermana, Harry. Y me ha hecho pensar- respondió Ron, le miraba a los ojos a Harry.

-Ron…- respondió Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Ron

-Eso ha sido una respuesta y no las que dabas antes- dijo Harry con un tono un poco burla.

Todos se abrazaron. Y a la nada ya estaban en La Madriguera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bajo Un Sauce**

Habían llegado ya a la Madriguera, ayudaron a Harry a bajar su equipaje. Y entraron en la casa. Todo estaba como Harry recordaba, y allí, en una esquina estaba Ginny. Una bandada de mariposas le recorría le estómago. Tenía mucho valor, pero para aquellas cosas le solía falta.

-Vamos, hazlo- le susurró Ron a su amigo.

Harry fue hacia Ginny, saltando los obstáculos que eran la madre y el padre de Ron. Bajó la mirada hacía la pelirroja, y le tendió la mano. Esta, titubeando la cogió y, Harry, con todas sus fuerzas la levantó del sillón. La iba acercando cada vez más y se acercó hasta que sus narices estuvieron pegadas. Movió su cabeza y le dijo al oído.

-Nos vemos afuera después de cenar, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ya lo había hecho. Por fin se había decidido. Ahora quedaba lo más difícil y fácil a la vez: sincerarse con ella y pedirle perdón.

Durante la cena no hicieron nada más que mirarse furtivamente. Y después de mirar a Ginny miraba a Ron, el cual había cambiado mucho. Ahora hablaba mucho con Hermione y estaban mucho tiempo juntos sin pelearse, y no sólo eso, sino que además Ron había madurado en cuando a la protección de su hermana. Seguramente pensó que no podía estar mejor que con su mejor amigo. Que nadie la cuidaría más.

Harry comió lo más deprisa que pudo la comida que puse la Sra. Weasley. Estaba riquísima, como siempre.

-Me voy a dar un paseo por el jardín. He comido demasiado, creo- dijo Harry nada más terminar el plato, y salió por la puerta.

Estaba esperando a Ginny, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando la viera llegar al jardín. No sabía si seguir a su impulso, o a que. Ginny tardaba mucho. Se desesperaba. No era realmente paciente en cuanto a esperar citas se trataba.

Y, de repente, vio a Ginny salir al jardín por la puerta de atrás. Estaba mucho más guapa de lo normal, o eso le parecía a Harry. Se había arreglado para verlo, ¿eso significaba algo? Fue a su busca, y Harry cogió a Ginny de las manos, y la fue acercando hacía él. Cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca empezó a besarla. Ginny no se había apartado y eso era un punto a favor de Harry. Echaba de menos esos besos. Estuvieron un rato pegados, y cuando se separaron…

-Harry, esto no está bien…- dijo Ginny sentándose debajo de un árbol que había cerca-. Lo nuestro… acabó cuando…

-No Ginny, no acabó- la interrumpió Harry-. No acabó ni nunca acabará. No he parado de pensar en ti y quiero decirte que te amo. Me he dado cuenta de que he sido un estúpido y un egoísta. No me he parado a pensar en lo que sería feliz para ti, Ginny. Tan solo en lo que sería feliz para mí. Tengo que pedirte perdón por esto…

Pero Ginny le había tapado la boca con un dedo. Estaba llorando. Y eso significaba que era su turno.

-Harry, te comprendo… para mí han sido unos días muy largos sin ti. Te quiero, y lo sabes. Te quiero desde que te vi. Y sabes que acepté tu decisión. Acepté que me…

Pero Harry la había parado besándola.

-Nunca digas eso, todo eso ya pasó. Y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. No ha acabado Ginny, y nunca lo hará. Quiero que seas mía para siempre, y eso ni Voldemort ni nadie lo podrá impedir. Ginny, mi amor por ti es más grande que cualquier miedo que tenga. Y, si te soy sincero, te necesito a mi lado. Necesito que me cuides. Necesito que me abraces. Ni la mayor y mejor magia del mundo me podrá ayudar igual que lo haces tú- y Harry culminó esto con un suave y largo beso.

Harry sentía las lágrimas de Ginny sobre su cara. Sabía que le había tocado la fibra sensible, pero todo le había salido sin pensar, era sinceramente lo que pensaba.

-Ginny… tranquila…

-Harry… quiero estar contigo. No me perdonaría no estar contigo. Si murieras, moriría yo contigo, Harry. Quiero ir contigo, quiero tenerte a mi lado el máximo tiempo posible porque me cuidas, Harry, aunque no te des cuenta. Con tan solo tu presencia…- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente debido a que estaba llorando.

-Entonces… todo olvidado, ¿no?- dijo Harry.

-Sí.

Y se volvieron a besar, no le importaban las miradas de sus familiares por las ventanas de al lado, ni lo que les iban a decir. Tan solo le importaban que por fin se tuvieran el uno al otro. Por fin.

Volvieron a La Madriguera cogidos de la mano. Entraron por la puerta y allí estaban todos, mirándolos. Hermione estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, y, para sorpresa de Harry, también la tenía Ron. La Sra. Weasley enseguida fue a interrogarles, y, cuando iba a hacer la primera pregunta el Sr. Weasley le hizo un gesto que significaba que se callara. Los gemelos miraban a Ginny y a Harry con cara de sorprendidos. Fueron para bombardearlos con preguntas pero la Sra. Weasley se lo impidió.

Así que Harry y Ginny subieron arriba, en el cuarto de Ginny para hablar. Hablaron sobre todas las cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza, lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente y, mejor aún, lo que iban a hacer esa noche por fin juntos.

Sellaron la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, estaban por fin solos. Los dos. Ginny hizo que Harry se tumbara encima de ella en la cama. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero sí la primera vez después de pelearse. Y había sido impresionante. Ginny había estado mejor que nunca, y él, según Ginny, también. Le sorprendía que Ginny siempre llevara la rienda en la cama, y es que no sabía como pero era toda una maestra. Se acordaba de cada rincón del cuerpo de Ginny, de cada recoveco. Y siempre le impresionaba. Aunque lo hubiera visto millones de veces.

Oyeron como intentaban abrir la puerta.

-Harry, Ginny, abrid. Sino tendré que abrirla por las malas y se enteraran todos de que estáis aquí. Y si es así a la Sra. Weasley le daría un patatús- decía Hermione en voz muy baja-. Vamos, sal Harry y vete para el cuarto de Ron, él está a punto de subir.

Al escuchar esto, se vistieron rápidamente y Ginny le dio un beso a Harry de despedida. Hermione sabía que cuando se iban los dos juntos no era, precisamente, a la biblioteca a estudiar como decían ellos, al igual que sabía que ninguno de los dos era ningún angelito. Harry sonrió a Hermione, y esta le guiño el ojo, entró hacia el cuarto de Ginny y cerró la puerta. Harry sabía que Ginny le contaba todo a Hermione, ya que eran sus amigas, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza que le contaran sus cosas más… privadas.

Oyó a Ron subir por las escaleras y, rápidamente, entró al cuarto y se cambió.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Ron.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso delante de mis padres y de mis dos hermanos?- dijo Ron, un poco molesto.

-No sé, no creo que les molestara…

-Harry, tienes que entender que Ginny es su hija más pequeña, y te han visto besándola en el jardín y tienes que saber que no son tontos. Saben que tú eres ya mayorcito y bueno… haces ciertas cosas que mis padres siempre han considerado como un tabú.- decía Ron muy amistoso.

-Pues tienen que saber que su hija de virginal no tiene nada- le contestó Harry, ya le estaba mosqueando que todos estuvieran engañados.

-¿¡CÓMO?

-Pues eso… que no tiene nada virginal…

-Ya, ya… eso ya lo he escuchado- le cortó Ron-. Pero, lo que no me entra es que… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Pero la cara de Ron cambió al ver la de Harry, pasó de un mosqueo leve a un mosqueo mayor.

-No puede ser…- decía con una voz muy baja-. No puede ser… No te has podido acostar con mi hermana… No…

-Emmm, Ron… - le cortó Harry.

-No hace falta que hables, como te dije es demasiado mayorcita… pero… mi hermanita pequeña…- dijo Ron echándose en la cama.

-Yo que tú estaría orgulloso de ella- dijo Harry, pero nada más decirlo la cara de Ron cambió otra vez, ahora tenía una cara de asesino.

-¡Qué esté orgulloso de ella!- dijo Ron

-Sí, y mucho lo deberías de estar.

-Bueno, Harry. Haz lo que quieras con ella. Ya sabes que a mí me da igual lo que haga contigo ya que son asuntos privados- dijo Ron muy convencido.

-¿En serio?- dijo Harry, no se lo creía.

-Sí, mañana ya hablaremos, pero por ahora a dormir.

Harry no se lo podía creer. El día había sido estupendo. Había tenido una tarde con Ginny espectacular, y como siempre, eran espectaculares los momentos en los que hacían el amor. Encima Ron no le había puesto ningún pero.

Al día siguiente se despertó con el cuerpo de Ginny al lado, le estaba dando su aliento en su nuca. Cuando vio que se había despertado Ginny le dio un beso. Eso era lo que el necesitaba para empezar la mañana. Pero no había sido todo. Ginny siguió besándolo por el cuello, desabrochó los botones del pijama y fue bajando y bajando.

-Ginny, para. Nos van a oír

-Tranquilo. No nos oirán. Mi padre está en el ministerio trabajando, y mi madre está en el callejón Diagon haciendo unas compras.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Están jugando a quidditch, y Hermione está fuera. Así que relájate.

Harry se relajó. Ginny bajaba cada vez más con sus besos, hasta que llegó a donde estaban sus pantalones. Se los fue desabrochando poco a poco, y se los quitó. Harry la trajo hasta la altura de su boca y empezó a besarla. Tan solo llevaba una bata. No llevaba nada debajo de la bata. Se la bajó hasta los hombros, y descubrió sus pechos. Nunca los había visto así, nunca los había visto a la luz del sol. Siguió deslizando su bata. Lo tendría que hacer ahora porque sino, después, no tendría la suficiente sangre en el cerebro como para hacer alguna otra cosas que necesitase mucha atención.

Aquello fue mejor que lo anterior. Ginny había hecho lo que nunca se esperaría Harry. Siempre había soñado con una mañana así.

Terminaron muy cansados, había sido una de las sesiones de sexo más larga que nunca habían tenido. Y es que todas aquellas posturas necesitaban energías. Por lo tanto bajaron a desayunar, no sin antes ducharse. Cuando bajaron estaban sus dos desayunos en la mesa. Lo que le hizo recordar lo que le dijo Ron.

-Ginny… tu hermano me dijo ayer que tus padres, al vernos después de lo que pasó subir por las escaleras se olieron lo que hicimos.

-Mmmm, tienen que empezar a darse cuenta de que no soy todavía una niña.

Y se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no vamos fuera y jugamos al quidditch con ellos?- dijo Ginny, dándose cuenta de que llevaban cerca de 20 minutos besándose sin parar.

-Vale, espera que voy a por mi Saeta de Fuego.


	3. Chapter 3

El Partido de Quidditch

Harry y Ginny fueron andando hacía la parte de la casa de los Weasley donde desde hacía unos años jugaban ellos al quidditch. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill y Ron estaban jugando sobre unas cuantas escobas, por lo visto Charlie y Bill vinieron esta mañana. Bill fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermana pequeña. Ginny le llenó de besos y abrazos, Harry sabía que Ginny quería mucho a Bill, y se notaba.

-¡Bill! ¡Ven un momento! Necesito que me ayudes a 'guepagag' esto- decía una mujer detrás de él.

-Ya voy, cariño- dijo Bill, parecía como si le hubiesen cortado cuanto estaba haciendo algo interesante.

Harry se dio la vuelta y era Fleur. Ahora no le parecía tan atractiva como cuando la vio por primera vez. Ahora tan solo le parecía una mujer más del montón. Los sentimientos que sentía Ginny hacía Fleur, parecían que se le pegaban porque cada vez la aguantaba menos.

-¡Hola Harry!- le dijo Hermione saludando con la mano y levantándose del sitio donde estaba leyendo.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Cuándo han llegado Bill, Charlie y… Fleur?- diciendo el último nombre como si le diera asco.

-Pues han llegado esta mañana, ya sabes, para organizar mejor los preparativos de la boda- le respondió Hermione riéndose.

-Hey, Harry, ¿juegas?- le dijo Fred

-Eso, juega-dijo George

-Vale- respondió Harry

Fred y George formaron los equipos. En un bando estaban Charlie, Ron y Ginny; y el otro Fred, George y él. Empezó el partido. No se acordaba de los bien que jugaba Ginny, y se quedaba embobado mirándola como jugaba y como su pelo bailaba al san de la música del viento. Más de una Fred y George tenían que darle algún que otro empujón para que reaccionara y jugara. Él y Ginny se estaban peleando por la pelota, salieron del campo hacía unos árboles y chocaron. Los dos se cayeron de las escobas. Uno encima de otro.

No podía ser, otra vez solos. Parecía como si el destino quisiera que siempre estuvieran solos.

-Gin, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero me duele un poco la cabeza- decía Ginny con una mano en la cabeza-. Te has pasado, capullo- siguió hablándole en tono cariñoso.

-Ginny, ahora no podemos. Tus hermanos no están buscando…

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!- le interrumpieron los gritos de Fred, George, Charlie y Ron.

-Estamos aquí, ya vamos- les contestó Ginny.

Era hora de levantarse e irse hacia donde habían estado jugando. No le parecía justo aquello. Apenas tenía momentos a solas con Ginny, y si los tenía era a escondidas. Aquello no podía ser así. Un día se la tendría que llevar de allí, al Caldero Chorreante, y alquilar una habitación aunque solo fuera para unas horas. Necesitaban esa intimidad que tenían en Hogwarts por las noches, esa tranquilidad por las tardes, cuando iban a la biblioteca. Y, por fin, llegaron a donde estaban todos. Se habían adentrado bastante en el bosque, y no podía explicar porque no se habían quedado un poco más de rato allí.

-Ya era hora. Sigamos jugando.- dijo Charlie.

Siguieron jugando durante una hora más. Estaban agotados. Los señores Weasley todavía no habían vuelto y Fred y George echaban de menos la comida de su madre. Pero este tiempo de tranquilidad sin los padres de Ginny y sus hermanos por medio, se sentaron juntos. Ginny encima de Harry, hablando sobre el partido, sobre lo "capullo" que había sido Harry, y sobre lo bien que se lo hubieran pasado en el bosque. Y cuando empezó la sesión de besos entró nada más y nada que Bill.

-¿Qué… qué… qué… qué hacéis?- dijo tartamudeando.

-Crear una poción del sueño, no te jode- le contestó sarcásticamente Ginny-. ¿A ti qué te parece?

-Ginny… Harry… vosotros…- decía Bill, parecía como si pudiera hablar. Quizás por haberse encontrado a su amada hermana pequeña besándose con otro.

-Otro que piensa que eres una mujer virginal- le susurró al oído Harry, lo que hizo que Ginny se empezara a reír.

-Bill, Bill, Bill- dijo, acercándose a este y tocándole el pelo-. Ya no soy una niña pequeña, hermanito- continuó, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. No te tienes porque espantar cuando nos veas a Harry y a mí así…

-Entonces… ¿estáis juntos?- preguntó Bill.

-Sí- respondieron Harry y Ginny al unísono

Entonces Bill se marchó. Siguieron hablando y leyendo. Hasta que por fin llegaron sus padres. La Sra. Weasley trajo algunos paquetes, que se les llevó levitando hasta el cuarto de Ginny. Empezó a hacer la comida, la cual iban a comer fuera porque dentro no había demasiado sitio. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se apresuraron a salir fuera a ayudar al Sr. Weasley, Bill y Charlie a preparar las mesas como ya lo habían hecho años antes, cuando se iban a ir a ver los Mundiales de Quidditch. Después de la cena, Harry, ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a dar una vuelta. Desde el día anterior por el mediodía no se paraban a hablar juntos.

-Yo no tengo nada de ganas de que se celebre la boda- decía Ginny-. Mi hermano Bill con esa, ja.- Ron se mosqueó-. Fleur no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-Ginny, no digas eso. Por lo que veo, eres una envidiosa- le replicó Ron.

-¿Qué la envidia que? No soy envidiosa, tan sólo que Fleur me parece una mujer muy superficial, la cual tan sólo se fija en la belleza exterior, y no en la interior. Cautivó a Bill, y también te cautivó a ti, pero que sepas que a nadie más intentará engañar, Ron- Ginny estaba totalmente enfadada.

Harry sabía muy bien que Ginny no envidiaba lo más mínimo de Fleur, es más, Ginny conseguía armar tanto murmullo al pasar como Fleur lo hacía cuando llegó a Hogwarts en el Torneo de los tres magos. No tenía nada que envidiarle, aunque eran distintas; Fleur tenía una belleza perfecta y antinatural, pero la de Ginny era impresionante y muy natural. La mirada de Ginny era penetrante, y podía hacer que te derramases cerveza de mantequilla encima si ella quería, su pelo, era mucho más natural y su cuerpo muy bien esculpido; en cambio, la mirada de Fleur tan sólo te llevaba al ensimismamiento, pero nada más, no te hacía sentir lo que hacía la mirada de Ginny, y su pelo era demasiado perfecto e idilio y su cuerpo estaba demasiado bien, no había nada que la diferenciase, que la hiciera Fleur. En cambio, Ginny era completamente diferente a los demás.

-Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta al Callejón Diagon, ir a través de la Red Flu- comentó Ron, Ginny enseguida le miró. Hacía menos de 2 min. que se habían peleado-. Ginny, no me mires así, perdóname.

-Últimamente todo el mundo me pide perdón- dijo Ginny, y le lanzó una sonrisa a Harry, el cual se ruborizó un poco.

-Entonces qué, ¿nos vamos?

-Vale Ron- dijo Hermione

-De acuerdo.

Se dirigieron a través del salón hacía la chimenea y uno por uno se fue dirigiendo a través de la Red Flu al Callejón Diagon. Estando allí decidieron ir un rato a mirar libros a Flourish y Boots, y, más tarde, a ir a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante. Caminando Harry y Ginny por un lado, y Ron y Hermione por otro se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con Seamus y Dean. Dean, al ver a Ginny con Harry no hizo otra cosa que mirar hacia otro lado. Se saludaron y se contaron las novedades que tenían. Y Seamus y Dean se marcharon, este último sin mirar ni a Harry ni a Ginny.

-Qué raro se ha portado Dean cuando…- pero Ron se cayó, Hermione le había dado un codazo y señalaba con la barbilla y los ojos a Harry y Ginny.

-Podríamos ir a la tienda de Fred y George, ¿no?- propuso Harry, sabía que siempre le agradecerían el dinero que les dio.

-Es una buena idea, aunque yo pensaba un momento ir a dar una vuelta con Ginny, ya sabéis, para contarnos cosas- dijo Hermione

-Como queráis- dijo Ron

-Nos vemos dentro de 1 hora en la tienda de tus hermanos, Ron- dijo Hermione saludando con la mano.

Ginny se despidió de Harry con un gran beso y Hermione y ella se marcharon callejón arriba. Harry sabía que Hermione se iba a enterar de todo lo que se pudiera enterar de su relación con Ginny.

-Oye, Harry… ya que por fin estamos solos…- decía Ron, parecía como si estuviera nervioso. Le iba a preguntar algo serio- te quería pedir una opinión.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Bueno, como supongo que habrás notado, he cambiado. Y- siguió para que Harry no hiciera ninguna broma al respecto- ha sido todo gracias a Hermione. Creo que la amo, Harry. Pero no sé como decírselo, ha sido desde hace siete años nuestra amiga, y me cuesta.

-Ron… yo… no soy el más indicado.

-Pero tú la conoces igual o mejor que yo, Harry. Nunca os ha cohibido la vergüenza de estar juntos, nunca has sentido miedo de estar con ella por equivocarte en hablarle.

-Pero…

-No, Harry, déjame terminar- Ron se estaba cada vez poniendo más serio- tengo pensado besarla el día de la boda de mi hermano. No sé, lo veo un buen momento. Pero tengo miedo a que me rechace.

-Ron, tú… ¿eres tonto verdad? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Hermione también te quiere?

-No…

-Pues, por si no lo sabías, se ponía de todos los colores cuando os encontraba a Lavender y a ti por cualquier lado. Te ha animado siempre, Ron.

-Ya Harry, pero…

-Pero no, hazlo lo más rápido posible. Sino la perderás.

Era ya demasiado tarde. Se les había ido la hora y necesitaban volver a casa. Buscaron a las chicas por todo el callejón, no estaban. ¿En dónde se habían metido? Fueron al Caldero Chorreante, tampoco estaban. A lo mejor habían ido a la tienda de Fred y George, donde habían quedado reunirse. Pero ya había pasado más de una hora y cuarto desde que se habían marchado. De todas formas no perdían buscándolas allí.

Entraron en la tienda, y allí estaban. Con cara de aburridas, los habían estado esperando durante más de un cuarto de hora y la Sra. Weasley les iba a echar una bronca muy gorda sino llegaban ya la Madriguera. Fred y George se aparecieron y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que viajar con polvos Flu.

Y, por fin habían llegado a casa. Subieron los 4 a los cuartos y se ducharon. Aquella, iba a ser una gran noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Preparaciones

Harry se levantó más temprano que ningún día. Quizás fuera porque en el exterior alguien estaba haciendo mucho ruido, como si estuvieran moviendo grandes bloques de madera, y de la cocina provenían también voces de gente hablando muy alto y rápido.

-"… tiene que ser hoy, mañana los obreros no podrán venir ya que tienen otros compromisos"- de oía decir un hombre, con la voz muy grave.

Harry con tantas voces no podía dormir. Miró un reloj que había en la mesilla de noche de al lado de su cama, eran las nueva y media de la mañana, nunca se había levantado tan temprano en vacaciones. Cogió y se puso sus gafas y fue a despertar a Ron.

-Ron, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

-Son las malditas obras que están haciendo en el jardín para la boda de Bill y Fleur, no han parado ni un momento desde las 8 o cosa así.

Bajaron a la cocina para poder desayunar algo. ¿La boda de Bill y Fleur? Pero, ¿cuándo iba a ser? No le habían dicho nada, y además, no podía ser ese mismo día porque sino estaría todo el mundo despierto ya.

-Oye, Ron… ¿qué día es la boda?- preguntó Harry

-Pasado mañana. Hoy supongo que iremos otra vez a comprarnos algo con mi madre, está histérica perdida.

Una tarde de tiendas. Harry no tenía gana ninguna de estar toda la tarde visitando tiendas para comprarse algo. Aunque el tardase lo menos posible sabía que la Sra. Weasley, Ginny y Hermione se iban a parar en cada escaparate.

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó la madre de Ron, estaba realmente rara, con una bata rosa y lunares blancos y llena de serrín- ¿cómo habéis dormido?

-Podíamos haber dormido mejor si hubierais utilizado al hechizo silenciador a las obras que hay en el jardín.-replicó Ron

La Sra. Weasley se dio la vuelta y fue a prepararles el desayuno a ellos dos. Pero, ¿dónde se habían metido Ginny y Hermione? Era ya muy raro que no se hubiese despertado ni aunque fuera Hermione.

-Sra. Weasley, ¿dónde están las chicas?- preguntó Harry

-Están todavía durmiendo por lo que parece, ayer, según los ruidos que escuché en su cuarto estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche hablando.

-¿Puedo ir a despertarlas?- Harry quería, en verdad, tan sólo despertar a Ginny.

-De acuerdo, pero que vaya Ron contigo y así vais más rápido

Era mentira, Ron lo acompañaba para que él y Ginny no se pudieran ir a algún lado a hacer sus necesidades de pareja. Subieron hacía la habitación de las chicas, y allí estaban las dos bien dormidas.

-Ron, tú ocúpate de Hermione y yo de Ginny.

Pero Ron asintió como si no quisiera la cosa. Le daba vergüenza tener que despertar a Hermione.

-Gin, nena, despierta- suplicaba Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Vamos, Ginny, despierta!

Ginny no daba ni señales de vida.

-Hermione, vamos. Es hora de levantarse- decía Ron, y para su sorpresa Hermione se levantó.

Harry los miraba, y después miró a Ginny, tenía una sonrisa en la boca. Sabía lo que eso significa. Iban a engañarlos a los otros para que bajaran antes y poder así, Harry y Ginny, estar solos.

-Iros vosotros, Ginny no se despierta. Lo intentaré- dijo Harry, tenía los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda.

-Vale, pero no tardes. Si ves que no se despierta échale un vaso de agua fría, o yo que sé- dijo Ron, Harry no se lo creía, estaban solos.

-Hola-dijo Ginny cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron del cuarto.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry tumbado en la cama, Ginny lo había arrastrado hacía ella-. Ginny, no podemos, o se van a creer que he tardado en despertarte 15 minutos.

-Ju- dijo Ginny con cara de pena.

Se bajaron los dos, cogidos de la mano, y llegaron hasta el comedor. Desayunaron y después podrían hacer lo que quisiesen. Ginny le pasó una nota a Harry en la que ponía:

Te espero en el jardín dentro de 10 minutos. Estaremos jugando a quidditch, pero… se nos perderá la pelota en el bosque y no volveremos hasta media hora después ya que la hemos estado buscando por todos lados.

Harry iba a tener lo que llevaba esperando desde ayer, por fin. Salió al jardín a dar una vuelta, veía que los obreros no habían tapado donde siempre se ponían a Jugar a Quidditch. Vio como Ginny salía desde otra puerta.

-Vamos, coge tu escoba y adentrémonos en el bosque- y Ginny le quiño un ojo.

Cogieron cada unos sus escobas y salieron volando hacía el bosque. Sabía que esa parte estaba lo bastante lejos de la casa de los Weasley como para que los viera u oyeran.

Harry no se dio cuenta los días anteriores, pero Ginny estaba cada vez más guapa. Ésta se acercó a Harry y empezó a besarle. Harry le tocaba el culo a Ginny, era perfecto. Y, para facilidad de Harry, Ginny llevaba esa mañana falda. Ginny a la vez que Harry fue desabrochándole los botones del pantalón. Harry tenía algo allí debajo que necesitaba salir a la luz, se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Harry le quitó la camisa a Ginny y le bajó la falda y las braguitas, si eso se podía llamar braguitas ya que no tapaban nada. Ya por fin desnudos se tiraron encima de una manta, Ginny la había puesto allí antes. Harry estaba tumbado, debajo de Ginny, por lo que eso implicaba que Ginny volvería otra vez a llevar las riendas. Sin más preámbulos emprendieron la acción. Ginny estaba espectacular. La luz tenue que entraba entre los árboles le favorecía, y tanto. Al cabo de un rato Ginny gimió, y otra vez, y otra vez. A Harry se le nubló la vista, no sentía nada, tan sólo placer. Ginny, entonces le besó. Ya habían terminado. Fue un orgasmo realmente fabuloso para los dos, aquello había sido impresionante.

-Harry, has estado fabuloso- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente-. Cada vez te superas a ti mismo.

-Entonces no hablemos de ti, nena.

Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Viendo que se les hacía bastante tarde, Harry y Ginny se vistieron, cogieron las escobas y la pelota y se fueron.

-Ginny, te dejas la manta.

-Déjala, la necesitaremos más veces.

Aquello era genial, Harry se había dado cuenta de que la familia de Ginny no iba a ser un problema para ellos.

-¿Dónde estabais?

-Nada, mamá, jugando a quidditch un rato, pero se nos ha escapado la pelota y se ha adentrado en el bosque- respondió Ginny, aunque por la cara de su madre no fue lo bastante convincente.

-Tan sólo era para deciros que la comida ya está lista- dijo la Sra. Weasley-. Comeréis vosotros dos, Ron y Hermione en una mesa, y después cuando vengan los demás comeremos en otra. Así que, id llamando a Ron y a Hermione que no sé dónde se han metido.

¿Dónde estarían Ron y Hermione? Harry los había dejado solos y sin preguntarles se había ido con Ginny. No sabía como se lo tomarían, pero seguro que bien, sabía que eran sus amigos y que no le iba a molestar que se pasara unas horas con su novia.

-¡Ron!- gritó Ginny. Ron estaba en un sillón del salón, ¿cómo no lo había visto la Sra. Weasley?-. Mamá dice que tenemos que ir a cenar, por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione?

-Estoy aquí- dijo Hermione, la cual bajaba por las escaleras.

-Vale. Pues eso, vayamos a la cocina, mamá nos tiene preparado la comida.

-Esta tarde habrá que ir a comprarse la ropa para la boda- dijo sonriendo Hermione cuando ya se sentaron para comer.

-Y, ¿no se puede remediar?- preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez, temían a las chicas mucho.

-No creo, iremos al callejón Diagon. Tampoco tardaremos mucho, no os creáis. Ginny y yo ya sabemos lo que nos vamos a comprar, el problema sois vosotros

-¿Nosotros? Con tan sólo comprarnos una túnica de gala decente…- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo la mía, me la regalaron Fred y George- comento su amigo Ron mientras se metía el último pedazo de comida que quedaba en su plato.

-Es verdad, y yo tengo la mía… aunque a lo mejor se me ha quedado un poco pequeña.


	5. Chapter 5

_Compras_

Habían llegado al Callejón Diagon. Todos se tenían que comprar ropa excepto Ron. A Harry su túnica le quedaba un poco corta, así que no se pudo librar de ir de compras. Aquella tarde fue bastante calurosa, no sabía en que sombra ponerse para que no le llegara la fuerte luz que mandaba el sol.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido?- le preguntaba Ginny sosteniendo sobre ella un precioso vestido azul aguamarina.

-Es bastante bonito, pero seguro que será más bonito cuando te lo pruebes.

En cuestión de segundos Ginny se metió en los probadores, y en seguida estaba fuera.

-Ginny, te queda… te queda…- Harry no podía decir esa palabra, Ginny estaba realmente preciosa-. Estás…

-Vale, con tu mirada ya me has dicho todo- le dijo Ginny riéndose. Y cuando ésta se dio la vuelta Harry no podía creérselo. Su novia estaba más buena de lo normal, no sabía como durante tantos años se había paseado delante de ella y no se había fijado.

-Tú así no vas a ningún lado- le dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-No, ese vestido te hace demasiado buena. No quiero que los demás te miren.

-Aish, capullín. Lo mismo te diré cuando te pruebes tú la túnica- le dijo Ginny tocándole de la barriga.

-¡Ginny! Estás guapísima- le dijo Hermione. Ella iba con un vestido color granate. Le quedaba bastante bien

-Ginny, no pensarás en ir así a la boda- le dijo Ron-. Vas demasiado… demasiado…

-Guapa- y esta vez era la Sra. Weasley. Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los que estaban en la tienda la estaban mirando.

-Vale, vale… dejar de admirarme. Me tengo que cambiar. Y este me lo llevo- dijo Ginny, y esto último sacándole la lengua a Harry y Ron.

Harry buscaba en la tienda algunas túnicas, quería algo sencillo. Y en ese momento llegó Ginny por detrás.

-Harry, ya tengo el vestido.

-Dámelo

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a dejar que me lo compre?

-Claro que sí, pero te lo voy a comprar yo- y la besó.

-Harry este está muy bien- le dijo Ginny cuando volvió de haber comprado el vestido-. Te resaltaría ese cuerpo que has conseguido a través de… bueno, mejor me callo- dijo al ver que su hermano se estaba acercando.

-Hombre, pues sí. Me gusta.

-Pues pruébatelo, anda. Y ahora te adoraremos a ti.

Harry entró en los probadores. No sabía como pero a lo largo de los años había conseguido un cuerpo que muchos otros envidiaban. A él le parecía el de siempre, pero Ginny siempre le decía que le daba cosa llevárselo por ahí vaya a que se lo robaran. Se puso la túnica y salió para que lo viera.

-Dios, Harry… estás… estás…

-Vale… estoy qué

-Im-presionante. Yo no te dejo ir sólo así por ahí.

-Por lo que veo ya me comprendes.

-¡Ay va! Te queda… estupendamente.- le decía Ron con una cara de sorpresa.

-Ginny, yo que tú no lo dejaría suelto mucho por ahí- le decía Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces, me lo llevo. Por cierto, Hermione, con ese vestido beige estás realmente preciosa-. Hermione se había cambiado de vestido, y ahora llevaba uno muy simple, pero realmente precioso.

-Oh, gracias Harry.

Todos salieron con sus compras. Era ya muy tarde, y en la mañana siguiente se tenían que levantar bastante temprano para ayudar a la Sra. Weasley a preparar un poco los adornos de la boda.

-Bueno, vayámonos todos. Tenemos que irnos ya a cenar. Papá llegará dentro de un momento y Charlie, Bill y Fleur estarán hambrientos.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

En un momento estuvieron todos en La Madriguera.

-Oh, por lo que veo ya habéis llegado de compraros la ropa, anda que me avisáis- dijo Charlie con reproche.

-No sabíamos que querías venir, sino por nosotros no nos importaba- le dijo la Sra. Weasley a su hijo.

-Pero no me habéis dicho nada, y encima me habéis dejado con estos dos tortolitos- dijo, señalando a Bill y a Fleur.

-No será para tanto, yo tengo que aguantar a estos… -pero Ron se había callado, ahora era Ginny la que le estaba pegando un pisotón.

-¿A quién Ron?- le preguntó Charlie

-A nuestra hermanita y a Harry- interrumpió la conversación Bill.

-No me digas… Ginny, ¿y no me lo has contado?

-Em, Charlie, verás… no sabía…

-Eso está bien. Ya no eres esa niña pequeña que eras antes- dijo Charlie. Por fin alguien en la familia que ya se había olvidado de la posibilidad de que Ginny fuera aún virgen.

-Bueno, ¡todos a cenar!- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Cenaron y subieron cada uno a sus cuartos, aunque Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron al de Ron. Jugarían a algo y después se acostarían.

Estuvieron jugando a los naipes explosivos un rato, y más tarde ya todos estaban bostezando.

-Bueno, será mejor de que nos vayamos a la cama Ginny, mañana vamos a tener que levantarnos temprano- dijo Hermione. Y tenía toda la razón.

Se despidieron, se dieron las buenas noches, y todos se acostaron.

Harry no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en la búsqueda de los horcruxes, en la profecía, en su vida, en la vida de Ginny, en lo que harían cuando derrotase a Voldemort. Decidió que tan sólo iba a pensar en Ginny y… se durmió.

-Harry… Harry- era Ron, tenía una cara de sueño espectacular.

-Voy, voy…

Bajaron y, en el comedor, estaban las chicas.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny.

-Mañana es la boda, así que hoy ayudaremos un poco con los preparativos porque mamá no puede con todo ella sola, como Fleur no hace nada…- dijo Ginny- ¡Ron, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Ah, sí sí- pero Ron no la escuchaba, estaba mirando por la ventana, así que Harry miró también por ella y supo porque Ron estaba así.

-Déjalo, está mirando a Fleur- le dijo Harry a Ginny en un susurro, pero lo bastante alto como para que Hermione se enterara.

-¡No aguanto más!- Ginny se levantó y le pegó una colleja a Ron y este saltó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?- decía Ron

-¡¿Qué que pasa!- Ginny estaba muy furiosa

-Ginny, tranquilízate- le dijo Harry.

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme!

-Ginny, tienes que saber que tu hermano es…- dijo Hermione, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

-¡Mi hermano lo le pasa es que es un gilipollas! ME TIENE HARTA.- dio un puñetazo en la mesa, se levantó y se fue.

-Ginny, Ginny… yo…- pero Ron empezó a ponerse morado-. ENVIDIOSA DE MIERDA, VEN AQUÍ. GINNY, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO. TE VAS A ENTERAR- pero Harry se había puesto delante con la varita alzada.- ¿QUÉ HACES HARRY?

-Como vuelvas a amenazar a tu hermana no respondo, me da igual que me metan en Azkaban, te digo que no respondo.

-Harry, baja la varita por favor…- le suplicó Hermione-. Podemos ayudarle, creo que hay alguna poción para intentar paliar los efectos de las veelas.

-Vale. Pero Ron, recuerda, como le hagas algo a tu hermana no respondo como tu amigo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo.

Todos, incluso Ginny que había bajado al oír la voz de Harry, empezaron a desayunar.

-Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, ¿qué ha pasado? He oído voces desde el jardín. ¿Os encontráis bien?- le preguntó la Sra. Weasley que acaba de llegar al comedor.

-Sí, sí, Sra. Weasley.- le contestó Hermione, y la ésta se fue otra vez al jardín.

-Ginny, esto… lo siento. Tienes que saber que me afecta mucho. Perdóname, por favor.- le suplicó Ron.

-Aish, Ron… claro que te perdono. Pero tienes que intentar controlarte.- le respondió Ginny y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pero, lo curioso, es que a Harry no le afecta, tan solo a ti- dijo Hermione.

-Yo es que ya tengo una veela particular- susurró Harry de forma de la que tan sólo Ginny se enterase.

-Fuera bromas, me parece muy extraño. Y, además, es casi siempre cuando está Harry delante y… está con Ginny.

-¿Crees que me intenta hechizar a mí?- le preguntó Harry

-Ni idea, pero me parece sospechoso.

-Harry, ¿por qué a ti no te afecta?- preguntó Ron a su amigo.

-A mí, sinceramente nunca me ha afectado mucho. Pero ahora menos, ya que la tengo a mi lado- abrazó a Ginny y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Harry… creo que ya sé porque…- pero Hermione se paró.

-Saber, ¿Qué?

-Déjame pensar durante el resto del día, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Harry asintió con la cabeza. Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron al cuarto de Ginny a hablar y jugar.

-Creo que es hora de que nos bajemos, mamá habrá puesto ya la comida- dijo Ron.

Todos asintieron y bajaron. Se encontraron a Fred y a George en la mesa ya sentados, los saludaron con la mano, y se sentaron a su lado.

-Vosotros comeréis ahora con nosotros, y después comerán los demás- dijo Fred.

-Por cierto, mamá nos ha contado de que le pareció que gritabais, y Charlie dice que os oyó pelearos- dijo George

-Y nos gustaría- continuó Fred- saber porque os peleabais. Charlie dice de que era una pelear entre Ginny y tú- dijo Fred señalando a Ron-. Y queremos saber por qué.

-Fred, George, yo… yo… grité a Ginny…- y diciendo esto se ruborizó- porque… Fleur estaba delante, y creo que me hechizó.

Se hizo un silencio, y todos, al ver que nadie hablaba, empezaron a comer.

-Vamos, me tenéis que ayudar a preparar las cosas para mañana- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Todo el día que quedaba se pasó enseguida, y de repente Harry se encontraba en la cama. Mañana sería el día de la boda de Fleur, y no quería que su amigo se comportase con Ginny como lo hizo en el desayuno, y como lo hizo más tarde cuando estaban preparando los exteriores. A Harry eso le enfadaba mucho, ya que, aunque Ron fuera su mejor amigo, Ginny era su novia.


End file.
